


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Hangeng (Musician), Super Junior
Genre: Actor Yesung, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Singer, Arranged Marriage, Biphobia, CEO Hankyung, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hankyung-centric, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, M/M, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, One-sided Enemies to Lovers, Rich Hankyung, Singer Yesung, Surprise Kissing, Yesung-centric, minor homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**1:15 PM**

"You weren't able to convince them to call it off?"

Zhoumi stuffed his hands in his pockets in defeat."Sorry Hangeng ge."He apologized."I did everything that I could,but they just wouldn't listen to me."

Hangeng waved his hand dismissively."It's okay."He reassured Zhoumi."You did everything that you could."


End file.
